It is known to provide a variable reflectance mirror reflective element for an interior or exterior rearview mirror assembly of a vehicle. The mirror reflective element is electrically powered via electrical leads that are soldered or clipped at an electrical conductor at the mirror reflective element, such as via clipping onto respective edge regions of the front and rear substrates to electrically contact the conductive coating or coatings at the rear of the front substrate and at the front and/or rear of the rear substrate. The mirror reflective element is adjustably mounted to an interior portion of a vehicle, such as via a double ball pivot or joint mounting configuration where the mirror casing and reflective element are adjusted relative to the interior portion of a vehicle by pivotal movement about the double ball pivot configuration. The mirror casing and reflective element are pivotable about either or both of the ball pivot joints by a user that is adjusting a rearward field of view of the reflective element.